Mírame
by iCute
Summary: Solo mírame... -TRADUCCIÓN- Oneshot, Shounen-ai. Bakura&Ryou.


HoOooOOooO0oOola! ;D

Espero que estén bien queridos lectores n-n, a continuación les traigo la traducción de un fic ;D **-escrito por Fran!-.** Perdón por no venir antes, pero la escuela me jode y me fastidia y blah, blah, blah xD. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes en este día 14 o.oU. Espero venir pronto (al menos antes de que acabe el mes) pa' traer algo xD, pero ahora me voy, que tengo que publicar un dibujo de Naruto -o- (mátenme! x-x), y uno de Ryou-cute °¬° (abrázenme! xD).

Well o.o…

Ni YuGiOh!, ni éste fic son míos. Ambos les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (Kazuki y Fran) ;D

* * *

- 

-

-

**Mírame**

BakuraxRyou

-

Estúpido Yadonushi.

Estúpido, ESTÚPIDO Yadonushi…

¿Cómo puedes negar que existo? Te he controlado, te he sellado a ti y a tus amigos en cartas, incluso te he hecho sangrar, pero no reconoces que estoy aquí. Puedo oír cada pensamiento tuyo, sentir todas tus emociones, incluso escuchar el susurro más silencioso… Y sin embargo, tú no me escuchas cuando yo te grito.

¿Éstas tratando vengarte de mí? Estás tratando, con ésta ridícula manera¿de castigarme por todo lo que te hecho¿O simplemente es que no puedes manejar el concepto de que alguien vive dentro de tu amada Sortija?

Hmph. No importa. De cualquier forma, haré que me reconozcas...

Se sentó en su escritorio, trabajando silenciosamente en su tarea, ajeno a mi sombra detrás de él, que lo mira intensamente. Odio cuando trabaja. Odio ver su cara en profunda concentración, la manera en que su mano se mueve casi con elegancia sobre el papel, dejando marcas de tinta que solo puedo entender con sus pensamientos. Odio la pequeña sonrisa que se forma en sus labios cuando termina un problema, ese pequeño aire de satisfacción. Quiero tomar esa pluma y enterrársela en la mano, hacer que él prueba su propia sangre y saborearla en mis labios...

De mi boca sale un gruñido a medida de que él continua trabajando, sus pensamientos solo son números y figuras. Asecho su hombro y le doy un tirón violento hacia atrás... maldigo cuando mi mano solo lo atraviesa. Como odio no tener una forma física... Es lo que le hace más fácil pretender que no existo, solo le hace creer que soy un truco que le hacen las sombras a sus ojos. Incluso cuando rompí todos los espejos en su casa creyó en mi solo en un pensamiento fugaz. Es casi divertido que él reaccione así ante la destrucción que he causado, de la misma manera en que se aleja lejos ante cada lesión en su cuerpo.

Oh sí… tú ya estás enfermo, Yadonushi... pero no en la forma que crees...

Me moví encima de donde estaba sentado, justo entre él y su trabajo, con los brazos cruzados.

Parpadea un poco y frota sus ojos antes de encender la lámpara del escritorio. Con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro y mi poder de la Sortija, la bombilla ha explotado causándole un susto y un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

Observo su rostro cuidadosamente mientras él mira fijamente a la lámpara, yo disfruto la mueca de susto en su suave rostro. "Asustado, Yadonushi...?" Proyecto mis palabras directamente en su mente mientras que suavemente acaricio su cara.

Parpadea un par de veces con confusión y luego deja escapar un ligero respiro, frotando su mente. "Oh por Dios..." suspiró, mirando sus pies. 'Quisiera tener un buen cableado...' pensó.

¡¿Cableado?! Maldición, debí imaginarlo.

Oh sí, todo es culpa de las invenciones modernas¿no es así, Yadonushi? Todo tiene explicación lógica... Muy bien, entonces explica esto...

Dio un pequeño grito de asombro cuando la Sortija empezó a brillar intensamente. Lo he empujado fuera del control de su cuerpo y de su mente, fijando su estado mental en el suelo. "No puedes ignorarme así..." le ronroneo, riendo por lo bajo en forma depredadora. Respiré con alegría cuando sus ojos crecieron con gran temor. Si, eso es, Yadonushi... que tengas miedo... que sepas que estoy aquí y que eres mi posesión…

Me doblé hacia abajo y le lamí el cuello, saboreando la victoria mientras él temblaba. Tenme miedo, haz lo que digo, se mi devoto esclavo y déjame poseer hasta la última pulgada de ti...

"Debo estar teniendo un ataque..."

Me congelé, al escuchar su pensamiento.

"Eso debe ser", decía, relajándose levemente. "Solo debo descansar y pasará..."

Se recostó en su cama.

"Un ataque...?!" repetí, totalmente en shock. Me aferré más a él. "Como te atreves..."

Me moví para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, parecía que él también me observaba, sin embargo, solo se estaba concentrando en sus pensamientos. "¿Es eso solo un ataque entonces?" exigí antes de capturar sus labios en un beso brutal, mordiéndole debajo de su labio inferior y forzándolo a que me siguiera el ritmo.

Él se tensó ligeramente antes de relajarse, su mente seguía más concentrada en la información del libro de texto que anteriormente había leído, que en su boca.

Me separé en extremo enfadado, buscando en su expresión cualquier indicio de reconocimiento hacia mí, pero él siguió mirando a través de mi forma espiritual, como si yo no estuviera. Gruñendo con enojo clavé mis uñas en su piel, sonriendo levemente por el dolor reflejado en su rostro. "Haré que me reconozcas..." le amenacé, colocándome encima de él. Con un movimiento fuerte le comencé a desgarrar la camisa, dañándolo en la acción. "Haré que me reconozcas..." repetí, con la voz temblando de emoción inclinándome hacia él y apoyando mi frente contra la suya a medida que continuaba desvistiéndolo. Soltó un suave quejido cuando me aferre con las uñas a su sensible piel. "Voy a hacer que grites mi nombre..." le juré, apoyándome en él.

"Mi rostro estará tatuado en tu mente... en cada momento no pensarás en nada más que no sea en mi... en nada¡solo en MI!" le grité, apretándolo con dureza.

Dio un grito de dolor acompañado de lágrimas, que silenció a mi boca de pronto. Entonces mordí su labio inferior relamiendo la sangre. "Eres mío... completamente y absolutamente mío..." le susurré contra sus labios hinchados. "Cada aliento, cada acción, cada pensamiento..." le dije a su mente y de pronto se congeló, sentí como se colapsaba. Sus pensamientos se habían detenido... ¡¿PORQUE se habían detenido?!

Me separé de él y lo miré de arriba a abajo, con los ojos ensanchados.

Estaba totalmente inerte, sus ojos en blanco acompañados de un tinte cristalino y su cabeza sin apoyo. ¿Irías tan lejos...¿Acabarías con todo, solo para negar mi existencia?

Mis ojos se entrecerraron. "Despierta..." le susurré. "¡Despierta y MÍRAME!" grité, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su garganta para comenzar a apretarlo, pero lentamente, mis manos perdían fuerza. "Maldición, Yadonushi..." susurré, con voz quebrada. "Solo mírame..."

-

-

-

-

* * *

- 

Hasta la próxima n-n

_S&S_


End file.
